CR 8 Sniper
Snipers are reconnaissance troops trained in attacking targets stealthily at long distances, generally over 1800 feet. At this range, the "sonic boom" produced by the bullet cannot be heard - if the bullet misses and hits a soft target, such as the ground, the intended victim might not hear it. (They suffer a -180 range penalty to hear the bullet in this situation.) The example sniper below can hit targets that far away with a -6 penalty to hit when using the scope. The use of Dead Aim and a tripod effectively reduces this penalty to -3. They are specifically trained in stealth, observation and tactics, in addition to marksmanship. In the US Army, you become a sniper if you've impressed enough people. In the US Marine Corps, you would join the Recon Corps, which has its own MOS, then join an STA platoon if a position becomes available. In the Russian military, there is a sniper in one squad out of every motorized rifle platoon; certain soldiers receive special sniper training. Of course, snipers can also be found in special forces, law enforcement or (most frighteningly) on the street. Snipers operate in pairs - the sniper, and his spotter. They must often operate independently from other forces. The spotter is usually an apprentice sniper; his job is (among other things) to watch out for enemy soldiers approaching the position and to defend the sniper if they are attacked. A GM could decide that a spotter is using the aid another action to assist the sniper. Snipers generally target officers, pilots, tank drivers, technicians, and communications operators. However, they can also be used to assist more conventional forces. Like other soldiers, snipers establish fighting positions and fallback positions. Both must be heavily camouflaged, and the snipers fall back as soon as they have destroyed their target. If you don't have access to Weapons Locker or some other similar supplement, use the stats for the PSG-1 to represent the sniper rifle. Sniper (Dedicated Hero 3/Fast Hero 3/Soldier 2): CR 8; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 3d8+3d8+2d10+8, hp 45, Mas 12; Init +3, Spd 30 ft.; Def 22 (+3 Dex, +7 class, +2 undercover shirt); BAB +5, Grap +5; Atk sniper rifle +10/+5 ranged (2d10+2); S/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Weapon Focus (sniper rifle), Weapon Specialization (sniper rifle); AL any; SV Fort +6, Ref +8, Will +5; AP 4, Rep +2; Str 11, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 8. *'Occupation:' Military (class skills: Hide, Move Silently; bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) *'Skills:' Climb +3, Hide +15 (+17 fatigues), Knowledge (current events) +5, Knowledge (physical sciences) +2, Knowledge (tactics) +9, Listen +10 (+13 surprise), Move Silently +13, Navigate +8, Profession +3, Search +3, Spot +12 (+15 surprise), Survival +10, Treat Injury +3. *'Feats:' Alertness, Armor Proficiency (light), Dead Aim, Educated (Knowledge events, Knowledge tactics), Far Shot, Guide, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Stealthy. *'Talents (Dedicated):' Aware (+3), Skill Emphasis (Hide). *'Talents (Fast):' Defensive roll, uncanny dodge I. *'Possessions (sniper):' PSG-1 or M40A1 with 6 magazines (5 rounds each) or Dragonov with 4 magazines (10 rounds each), heavy pistol, 2 magazines (7 rounds), binoculars with range finder, small tripod (can grant +1 bonus to hit), undercover shirt, ghillie suit, fatigues. *'Possessions (spotter):' automatic rifle, 6 to 8 magazines (30 rounds), binoculars with range finder and wind adjuster, fatigues. Category: D20 Modern soldier CR 08 Sniper Category: Dedicated Category: Fast Category: Soldier class References Sniper information